


Consolation Prize

by septic_dr_citrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Chase, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Light Angst, Loneliness, Loud Sex, Mid-Canon, Neediness, Smut, Teasing, Top Stacy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_dr_citrus/pseuds/septic_dr_citrus
Summary: Chase is needy. Unfortunately Stacy knows just how to tease and take advantage of it.





	Consolation Prize

Her lips were like velvet as they moved along the curve of his shoulder, finding all of the knots of tension and kissing them away. Already it was almost too much—her heavy breathing, the tickle of her silky hair against his face and neck, the light scratching of her nails against his chest, her hips cradling his.

With a shaky breath, he pried glazed eyes open to look at her. She was gorgeous, golden hair framing her, cheeks flushed the same pink as her parted lips, and those hazel eyes he could lose himself in. He’d never wanted anything more than he wanted her right now and she wasentirely his. Goosebumps raced across his skin at the thought and he shifted, sliding his hands over her bottom and the back of her thighs to hold her in place as he arched, rolling against her with a pleading groan. She chuckled huskily, allowing it, turning her head to trail kisses down his cheek and jaw before nipping teasingly at his ear.

“Are you in a hurry?”

“I need you…_I need you_…”

“Hm. I know.” She sounded so smug; he could feel her smirk against his earlobe and he loved her for it. He loved her for _everything_ she did to tease him. He’d barely been able to take his eyes off her today; she was cheeky, wearing that beautifully sheer blouse that showed off more than it hid and those jeans that hugged every single perfect curve of her legs. She was still wearing them now as she settled against him and even through them he could feel the damp heat. He was throbbing for it.

“Let me,” he breathed, searching for her waistband. “Let me…” _Let me in, let me touch you, let me make you mine again_.

That earned another laugh. “No, no. This is for you, not me.”

It was for both of them, wasn’t it? Two as one! “S-Stacy—”

“Shhh…Just let me love on you a little,” she purred. Then he was lost in her, his thoughts caught and tossed away into a distant corner of his mind. What was here, near and close and immediate, was her mouth against his, her tongue delving in farther to drive him wild.

The grinding started again, her thighs rolling and rubbing in all the right places against him. He made all the noises he knew she wanted; he couldn’t help them, shaky gasps and stuttering cries from his stomach that made his chest heave.

His hands roamed up her back, digging in with more than enough force to leave marks and bruises and smears in the sweat, and she never stopped him. His fingertips tangled into the strap of her bra, trying to unhook it, but he couldn’t steady them enough. Oh, he wanted her, he wanted _all_ of her, but he was barely coherent enough to beg for it. She was in control, he was weak, he was helpless to resist her, and that thought sent white-hot streaks of arousal through his body.

She sensed the change in his next whine, picking up her pace, dislodging her lips from his to slide her teeth over them. “You know,” she whispered.

He knew. His climax was strong and hard and blinding, shaking his entire frame as he moaned out her name. He was still gasping as he startled awake, hands tightly balled up in the sheets as his boxers soaked through. He shuddered, blinking the stars out of his vision, and then sobbed just once as he threw out his arm to one side.

The space in bed beside him was empty and cold.

_He knew_. He had known all along that it was a dream…but he’d hoped.


End file.
